Night shift blues
by cornishrexmomma
Summary: Night shift messes up Molly


Night Shift Blues

Molly walked out the front door of Barts and smiled at Tony, Mycroft's driver. She got in the sedan and looked outside at the beautiful sunny day that was just starting to show. I'll miss most of it she sighed.

She had just finished her night shift at Bart's. Her least favourite shift. Even the fact that there was less work didn't appeal to her like it did the other pathologists. What she hated was the nausea and exhaustion that would hit her as the night wore on. 0300 was the witching hour for everyone who worked nights. At that time , she could just literally lie on the floor and fall asleep. Thankfully, Molly only had to do a couple a month which made her happy and her husband even happier.

"I hate sleeping without you Molly."

The drive back to their house was blessedly short. She nodded off a few time and was awakened by a smiling Tony as he opened the car door for her.

"Have a good day Mrs. Holmes."

She smiled at him and walked up the front steps and into the house. She headed to the kitchen knowing Mycroft would be there drinking his morning coffee. He stood at the kitchen island and smiled when he saw his tired wife.

"Good morning love, you're done now!"

"6 days off Myc...I'm so happy."

She walked into his open arms and was treated to a tight hug and a lingering kiss.

"What are your plans today Molly?"

"Sleep...all day."

"Of course.""

"Can you pick up dinner tonight , Mycroft?"

"I'll deal with it."

With that, Molly gave her husband another kiss and walked up to their bedroom. After a quick shower and her pajamas on, Molly climbed into bed. Just before she fell asleep, she felt a kiss on her forehead and heard,

"Love you Mrs. Holmes."

2 hours later, Molly was wide awake.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

_Seriously ...2 hours...that's it!_

Even the blackout curtains that Mycroft had had installed in their bedroom never helped. Molly was one of the poor unfortunates who could never sleep more than 2 hours when on night duty. She tried to will herself back to sleep but after 20 minutes, she gave up .

_Oh well, I don't have anything to do today._

She got up, put on her bra and knickers and a pair of warm socks. Yoga pants and a t shirt would be her uniform for the day. She padded down to the kitchen and made herself a coffee. She then walked to Mycroft's study where she knew he would leave the morning paper for her. It was her favourite room in the house. Masculine and warm and where they spent many hours reading or doing their other favourite activity that usually involved the couch or the floor in front of the fireplace. As she walked in , she was shocked to see her husband sitting in his usual chair. He was wearing casual clothes as well.

"Mycroft , you're home"

"Yes dear."

Still feeling somewhat out of sorts and slightly exhausted, she put her coffee on his desk and went over to him . He pulled her into his lap and started moving his hands up and down her arms and back.

"You took the day off?"

"I did."

She looked at him confused.

"Molly go look on my desk."

She went over to his desk where her half finished coffee sat. Also on the desk, but what she had missed in her fog of exhaustion, was a large bouquet of roses and the biggest Dairymilk chocolate bar she had ever seen.

Molly stood for a moment and then dropped her head and groaned.

"Oh God...I forgot it again didn't I? What is wrong with me! 4 years married and this is the second anniversary I've forgotten. What kind of freak forgets her anniversary?"

"A lovely freak, my dear."

"I'm so sorry Myc...I can't believe I did it again."

"I forgive you Molly. You just made me 20 quid richer by the way. Sherlock and Anthea said there was no way that you would forget again but I knew you would. They owe me 10 each." He laughed at his own brilliance.

"They'll be ticked at me."

"Probably."

"How can I make it up to you Mycroft?"

"I'll think of something Molly."

He picked up the chocolate bar and then grabbed her hand and led her out of the study.

"I'm taking you back to bed."


End file.
